1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to electrical connectors, and particularly relates to headers for mounting on circuit boards and releasably securing a connector block and a plurality of electrical connectors therein with a plurality of mating electrical connectors mounted in the header.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical connector blocks, headers, housings and assemblies are well-known in the prior art. Electrical connector blocks suitable for use with the header of the present invention are described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,760 and U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,058. An electrical connector housing having a hood or shroud for receiving a connector block having a plurality of mating electrical connectors is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,366,729. U.S. Pat. No. 3,368,182 discloses a connector housing including a cylindrical cavity with recesses formed in an interior surface of the cavity and a locking member mounted in each recess. An electrical connector including a base member having elongated latch members is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,820,055.
The header block and latch members of the present invention are readily distinguished by the cavities in the face of the header at each end of the block and unitary housing, the insertable latch members including a base for mounting in each of the cavities in the face of the header, and the tapered latch arms extending from the base.